


I'm Missing You

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought of this idea while listening to Victim by Avenged Sevenfold. I was just gonna leave it at Dan just killing himself but I thought about the ending at the last second. What did you think about that plot twist?</p></blockquote>





	I'm Missing You

It has been exactly one month since Phil passed and what makes it worse is that today is his birthday and he wasn't alive to celebrate it. Dan was devastated when he received the phone call from the hospital. Phil was hit by a speeding car that ran a red light and was killed on impact. He cried as soon as he heard the news to the point that his eyes ran out of tears to cry out. He didn't eat all that much and he couldn't sleep. He tried to make videos to distract his mind but he couldn't even do that. The fans noticed that Phil didn't upload any videos, tweeted or did any liveshows two weeks after the accident. Dan had to eventually tweet the sad news and everyone tweeted back Dan condolences and how they understand if he takes a break from making videos.

Ever since the accident, Dan would lay on Phil's bed. He would just lay there and just think of all the good memories they had together; the 5 hour Skype calls, the first time they met. He turns over to his side and grips at the brightly colored duvet. He breathed in the familiar scent that he loved so much. God, he missed that scent on Phil. He missed Phil so much. He started to cry again. He never had a chance to say goodbye to him. He also never had the chance to say how he felt about him, how much he loved him. He cried more, his eyes starting to sting from all the crying he's done. He cried almost everyday. Phil was his best friend, his soul mate and he lost him and he didn't know if he can live without him anymore. He thought about suicide a few times but he couldn't bring himself to actually kill himself, but today, he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't feel like living anymore.

He got up from the bed and walked straight to the bathroom. He flicked on the light switch and walked his way to the medicine cabinet. He always thought about overdosing on pain medication the few times he thought about taking his life. This time, he didn't think twice, but he had another idea. He turned around and and eyed the bathtub. He thought that he could end his life faster if he drowned himself. He took the bottle of pain medication and walked up to the bathtub and turned the water on. He climbed in the tub and and laid in it as the tub was filling up. He opened the cap of the pain medication and popped whatever is left in the container into his mouth. He just stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the water to fill up. "I'll be back with you soon, Phil." Dan thought out loud. "Not that much longer and we can be together again." He started to lose consciousness and soon enough, the water took over his body completely as he took his final breath.

*****************************************************************************************

 

Dan suddenly wakes up, jolting up, breathing a little heavy. He looks around and sees he's in his bedroom. He looks besides him and sees Phil next to him. He let's out a sigh of relief as he lays back down. Phil is still alive he thinks to himself. Phil stirs in his sleep

"...Dan?" Phil says groggily. "Dan are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Dan answers. "I had the dream again." Dan lays back down and faces Phil. "I've been having the same dream for a month now and I don't know know why." 

Phil cups Dan's face and starts rubbing his thumb over his cheek. "Everything is going to be alright, Dan." Phil said, trying to reassure Dan. "I'm not going anywhere." Phil pecks Dan on the nose. Phil turned to the other side so his back was towards and Dan draped his arm over Phil. 

"Goodnight Dan."

"Goodnight Phil."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea while listening to Victim by Avenged Sevenfold. I was just gonna leave it at Dan just killing himself but I thought about the ending at the last second. What did you think about that plot twist?


End file.
